Problem: On a sunny morning, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of kiwis for $6.77 each and baskets of lemons for $8.35 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of kiwis and a basket of lemons before heading home. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the kiwis and the price of the lemons. Price of kiwis + price of lemons = total price. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $15.12.